


In which Dave Strider is unprepared for cold weather

by TwinArmaghetto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, rly generic n fluffy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinArmaghetto/pseuds/TwinArmaghetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to visit his crush in Washington. Fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dave Strider is unprepared for cold weather

_Who are you?_

Your name is Dave Strider. You’re 16, you love to DJ. Irony and ninja swords are two of your passions.

_What are you doing?_

Well, right now, you’re freezing your ass off.

_Why the hell are you doing that?_

That could take a little explaining. You try to keep it short and simple, just the way you like it.

_= >  Explain._

Okay, so, you’re in Washington. It’s January, and you didn’t pack very warm clothes. Because let’s face it, you’ve got better things to do than check weather forecasts, am I right?

_You idiot. Why are you in Washington anyways?_

Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, You’re freezing your ass off. Washington, Winter, blah blah blah- Anyways, you’re up north visiting your dorky friend, your best bro, John Egbert. You don’t visit often (given you live in Texas, and the trips here definitely aren’t fun ones), this is a pretty big deal for you.

_Ohh, whats John like?_

Oh, John? He’s-  
Well,  
Let’s face the facts here.  
 **** _You love him. Homo love. Totally-not-platonic love._  
You could never tell him though, no way, you’re waaay to cool for that.  
Oh look, here he comes. Bout time, you’ve been waiting outside this goddamn coffee shop waiting for him forever.

_Noo, tell me more about John!!!_

TOO LATE NOW SISTER HERE HE COMES-

“Dave!” John yells as he runs up and hugs you. You swear, this boy has no shame. Everyone’s staring at you two. Although right about now, you couldn’t care less. You’ve got your best friend in your arms for the first time in who knows how long, and most of all, he’s **warm**.

                “Hey, dude.” You try not to let your cool slip, but now you’re grinning like an idiot. His arms go limp as if he’s going to pull away, but you squeeze tighter, getting one more moment of sweet bliss before you realize you’re practically choking him. He lets out a huff of air, and you pull away. Nevertheless, he’s still smiling away with his adorable buck teeth. That smile, one of the main reasons you fell for him. Your thoughts slip away from you, and his hand on yours snaps you back to reality.

                “Dave? Come on, Dad’s waiting in the car.” He grabs your hand. _He grabs. Your HAND._ You freeze up, but a quick tug on your arm sends you barreling forward, nearly shooting you to the freezing stone floor. You catch yourself and catch up to John, who still has your hand in his. You’d be perfectly okay if he never let go. But that fantasy quickly fades as he releases you and you both sit in the backseat of Dad Egbert’s car. There was awkward, “Hey, how have you been son?” conversations the whole ride home, but you guess that’s just a formality.

                Once you’re at his house, he brings you straight up to his room, and you start catching up immediately. There’s nothing really interesting on your part, but he tells you about all his new school friends. You’re more of an independent guy, but hey, John’s outgoing personality just makes him so much more appealing to you. There you go again, trailing off to yourself about how adorable this little fuck is. You start looking around his room, the same room which you’ve fantasized about countless times. Once you focus back on John, he’s no longer talking, but staring at you, as if he knows exactly what you’re thinking about. _“No, I’m no thinking about pushing you against that wall and sticking my tongue down your throat, oh no, that would be a bad thing to be thinking about right now. Making about with your best friend? Pfft, nooo.”_ But you can’t help but think about it, have you **seen** this kid?

                Oh, shit. He’s still staring. Why does he have that look on his fac- “Dave, you’re shivering! Are you really that cold?” Oh, damn. You are shivering. Before you could even try to utter out a reply, he scoots from his spot in front of you to by your side, the heat emanating from his skin. He hooked an arm around your waist and pulled you close. “You’re really aren’t used to this kind of weather, huh?” He flashes you a smile. God _damn_ that smile. Your cheeks are blazing.  He gives you another puzzled look and scoots closer to your face. _“God damnit Egbert I swear I’m gonna kiss you if you don’t back the fuck up.”_ You think as he raises a hand to your forehead. “Your face is all red, I think you’re getting sick!”

                He gets closer to your face and squints into your shades, “Are you cold? Hello? EARTH TO STRIDER!” You flinch and your noses accidently bump together. _“So close. So **CLOSE**.”_   You’re tempted to just kiss him here and now, but you know that’s a stupid idea.

                You clear your throat, “Yeah, bro I’m fine, do you want to play some video games or something?” He inches away from your face, “Yeah! But are you sure you feel okay?” **NO.** “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Usually you would’ve given a more witty response, but damn does he know how to fuck with your head. He crawls over to the tv across the room and handed you an old school N64 controller. You play his dumb games for a while (Boy, does he put this great system to shame),  before he gets a little more comfortable and leans up to your shoulder. You can’t help but smile.

                Before you know it, it’s 1 am, and you’re pretty damn tired. John starts nodding off too, so he suggests you both go down to the couch in the living room. You’re good with that. Before you head downstairs, he wraps his blanket around you and hugs your waist as you walk downstairs. You really can’t tell with this kid if he’s flirting, or you’re just _that_ crazy about him that everything seems like flirting.

                You’re at the bottom of the stairs now, and you flop down on the same couch you slept on last time you were visiting. You start to get comfortable when you realize John’s standing in front of you, big blanket wrapped around his head, puppy dog eyes getting a little extra sparkle from the low light. “Dave, are you still cold?” “No, I’m fine. Are you?” “Well, yes. Is it okay if I sleep with you?” **_THOSE ARE NOT THE RIGHT WORDS TO USE, MR. EGBERT._** “Sure, dork.” You reply as you pat the space next to you. He cuddled up next to you, his head rested on your chest, arms around your waist. You don’t think it could get much better than this.

                Oh, but it did. You both woke up early in the morning and decided to make breakfast for yourselves, since Dad wasn’t going to be awake for hours. You made sure you put on Dad’s “Kiss the cook” apron on when John wasn’t looking, just for that ironic effect. “How do I look, Egbert? Pretty sexy, eh?” “Oh, you’re the finest cook I’ve ever seen!” He jokingly saunters over to you, and you dramatically accept his playful advances. _“You know what it’s time for?”_ You think, _“Cheesy pickup lines.”_ “Ohh, Egbert, You better call jesus I think he’s missing an angel.” “Oh yeah? Well, Strider, Do you have a library card? Cause I’m checking you out.” “If you were words on a page you’d be the _fine print_.” “My life without you is like a broken pencil Dave, pointless.” “If sexy were a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.” John puts his hands on your shades, and started to pull the off dramatically, “Do you have a map, cause I’m lost in your eyes.” This one caught you by surprise. No one ever has taken off your shades before. It gets really quiet and awkward for a second, when you realize you’re harshly blushing. He noticed.

                He can see all the emotion on your face, your eyes really are your biggest giveaway. Everything’s so much clearer without your shades, John’s eyes are an even more piercing blue. You’re just kind of stuck here, there’s nowhere to go. You’re cornered. There’s only one choice. You go in for the big breaker. All or nothing-

                And he **accepts it.** Not only does John accept it, but he may just have been more into it than you. **THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER.**


End file.
